礼物
by MichelleBellarmine
Summary: 纯黑和卷毛的故事。


礼物

第二十五章

深秋夜幕降临得早。躲在云层后面的太阳这会大概已经落山，灰蒙蒙的天空透着种诡异的，幽暗的蓝色。就像在承诺几十分钟之后，白天最后的光亮便会燃烧殆尽，然后漫长的，完全的黑暗就会降临。

总体来说最近的天气还是很不错的。

当然，这得是在穿着干燥柔软的衣服，坐在温暖舒适的床上打游戏的情况下，而不是穿着湿透的，三天前的衣服，站在说大不大说小不小绵软无力的雨里。

倒不是说我现在很冷。不，我不冷。大部分生物都喜欢光亮温暖，因为这是基因深处对于安全感的记忆。我能感觉到温度，没错，但我感觉不到冷。温暖不能让我安全，寒冷也不能让我不安全，所以最后它们就是两个形容词，对应天气预报上的一些数字，再无其他意义。

不过周围一个人也没有倒是挺好的。也许这可以加进我喜欢下雨天的众多原因里？

我在住院部外面的街道上漫无目的地游荡，觉得有些无所事事。细密的雨滴在人行道上跳跃。两只湿漉漉的麻雀从灌木丛从跳出来，溅起一些水花，在石砖路上蹦了蹦了，然后似乎决定树枝是更好的避雨场所，所以又飞进了行道树的枝桠中。我打了个哈欠，感性告诉我回医院继续当葛志辉的"好朋友"，理性告诉我现在应该随便找个酒店洗个热水澡再好好睡一觉。毕竟上次认真在一张床上睡一觉，那大概还是一个星期之前的事。再怎么样觉该睡还是要睡的。

四周突然明亮，随即天空中传来一声巨响。停在马路边的车的警报立刻此起彼伏。雨水的白噪音快速渐强，气氛立刻诡谲了起来。感性告诉我再多呆一会，这气氛太赞了；理性说最好快点做决定，因为一会雨再大就连车都打不到了—

"纯—黑—纯黑！"

—WTF？

哦，当然，卷毛当然会在这种时候出现，不出现他就不是好男人葛志辉了。我转过身，在心里默默和酒店大床说了声再见。估计他现在要一脸妈妈桑式关切地责备一下我好端端的为什么要跑出来淋雨，感冒了怎么办，然后让我和他一起回医院。

"没想到纯黑你也喜欢玩文艺啊~那个什么几十度角望天？还有什么逆流成河来着？"

"玩什么文艺，我出来透透气。还有，说人话。"我惊讶地地意识到卷毛没打伞。而且他好像就穿了一件大衣。

"这可是郭大侠的名句啊，你看我多有文化—"

"你怎么不打伞？"

"你还问我，你都湿透了。"

在我想到该怎么回应之前，卷毛小跑到马路边，看样子是要挥手拦车。 这货要去哪里？

"卷毛！你在干什么啊！"

他转头看向我，一只手搭在耳廓上，示意雨声太大听不清。于是我只好也跑上前去。

"你说什么？"

"我问你在干什么？"

"打车啊，怎么了？"

"你说怎么了！？你现在应该乖乖躺在病床上！"

他楞了一下，然后一边的嘴角微微勾起，并没有立刻回应我的质问。雨水从他湿漉漉的头发里滴下来，滑过他的下颚，滑进他敞开的衣领，让人不禁联想大衣下结实的胸膛。

"我脸上有什么东西吗？"

他保持着那个似笑非笑的表情。尽管语气听起来只是在问一个无关紧要的问题，还是让我感到有些恼怒。毕竟从来都是我戏弄别人。

"行了别自恋了。你要去哪？为什么不呆在医院里？"

"因为医院很无聊。哥风华正茂，岂有被天天关在个小破病房的道理。我也闷得不行了，咱俩今晚找个地方玩玩吧。"

我还想说什么反驳，但一辆车在我们面前停了下来。卷毛立刻拉开车门，示意我坐进去，看样子是非常坚定的想离开医院。我皱起了眉头—靠，纯黑你在想什么，为什么不呢，我几天前就受够这破地方了，不是吗。

"相信我，这要是让你妈知道了她绝对会对你进行三小时不间断说教。"卷毛在前台check in，我靠在前台上看着他check in。

"非常有可能。"他低头填着表格，脸上带着笑容。路过的人向我们投来好奇的目光，估计是因为我们两个落水狗，怎么看都与周围环境有些格格不入。

拿到房卡之后，前台小姐热情地询问我们需不需要毛巾，表示感谢并拒绝后我和卷毛一前一后地穿过光线柔和的酒店大堂，进了电梯。封闭的空间内只有移动电视广告的声音，我们谁都没有说话。

两个好朋友，普通的那种，一起玩文艺淋了一场雨，现在一起找地方换衣服。

除了事实完全不是那么回事。

因为卷毛从几分钟之前就一直目不转睛地盯着我。

所以我也很大方地盯回去，而且用的是盯二次元萝莉的那种眼神。就好像在暗中较劲一样，直到电梯门打开，我们也谁都没有移开视线。

"我们到了，小姐。"

"确实到了，宝贝。"

毫无意义的对话。我白了卷毛一眼，径直走出电梯。

"我不想和你上床，不。我们轮流洗澡，换上干净衣服，然后下楼去你说的那个什么餐厅吃饭，然后就回医院。The end。别忘了这里有人还是个病号。"

"我的老天纯黑，你什么时候变得这么无趣。"

"放弃吧。激将法对我没用，你那点心思全写脸上了。"

我刷卡打开房间门，头也不回地走进去，然而却迟迟没听见关门的声音。不知道是不是心理作用，当我转过身，终于正视靠在门框上的那个轮廓时，有一刹那的失神。卷毛被雨淋湿的头发向各个方向翘着，湿透的深颜色大衣让他看起来比平时更有棱角。他的脸上带着轻松的微笑，和往常一样，同时却又和往常完全不一样。

"真是无情，宝贝。"

"真是矫情，亲爱的。"

卷毛微微扬起的嘴角伸展成为一个完全的笑容，他移开了视线，没有就这个话题继续下去。然后终于决定站直身子，利索地大步走进房间。

"让我抱一抱。"他依然微笑着，冲我展开双臂。

不得不说，就是在这种从各种意义上来讲都非常蠢的时刻，我觉得卷毛，葛志辉，或者随便他叫什么，非常性感。完全相反的特质可以在他身上毫无违和感地融合在一起。二十岁出头事业有成，虽然干的不是什么惊天动地的大事，但让一般同龄人侧目绝对绰绰有余。然而同时却依然是乖乖听妈妈话的好儿子。过着老老实实朝九晚五的生活，却敢把在酒吧只有一面之缘的陌生人带回家。我看着他带着些孩子气的，年轻的脸，感觉他现在看起来真像个要求大人买新玩具的小朋友。然而他的怀抱，怎么说呢，这货床上功夫可绝对不浅。

"不。"

看到他终于露出失望的表情，我无法抑制地感到种胜利的快感。

"纯黑，别这样。"

"说了我今天不想和你睡觉，"说着我打开嵌在墙里面的衣柜，从里面拿出两条毛巾，将其中一条扔向卷毛的方向。"快去冲个澡。"

他结果毛巾，看起来像个没得到新玩具的孩子，气鼓鼓的。卷毛随意地将大衣脱下，搭在附近的一把椅子上。湿透的衣服在地板上留下深深浅浅的痕迹。他真的就穿了这一件衣服，裸露的上半身匀称健硕，在昏黄的灯光下仿佛希腊战神站在祥云之中。

"你先洗吧，我歇会。"

不过是表象而已。我如此提醒自己，毕竟，在这个房间里我才是比较接近于神的那个。然而我的自我这会儿却好像也被雨水湿透了，并没有如往常一样，一碰就膨胀，带着我一起漂浮到一切痛苦之上。

这让我不太高兴。

"随你便。"

浴室不大，但至少看起来还算干净。我打开浴缸水喉，坐了进去。周围的温度缓缓上升，我靠在坚硬的浴缸边沿上，难以抑制地感到双眼变得沉重。

第二十六章

在社会上摸爬滚打了这么些年，我学到的东西绝对不比我坐在教室里能学到的少。该知道的，不该知道的，该会的，不该会的，我都略知一二。世事无常，谁知道什么时候就能用的上呢。

比如现在。我推开浴室门，将插在钥匙孔里的回形针抽出来，心中不免升腾起小小的成就感。

纯黑果然在浴缸里睡着了。我蹑手蹑脚地走进浴室，在靠近浴缸的墙边坐下。纯黑这样看起来比醒着更加年轻，应该说完全就是一个未经世事的少年。温热的水汽让他苍白脸颊透着淡淡的粉红，贴在皮肤上的黑发微微泛着光。

我伸出手，打算帮把他脸上凌乱的一撮黑发别到耳后。然而还没等碰到，纯黑的双眼就突然睁开。懵懂的少年不见了，我的纯黑回来了。琥珀色的瞳孔里既没有惊讶，也没有柔情，只有无聊和不耐烦。我识趣的把停在空中的手收了回去。

"改变主意了？"

"这个...我还以为你睡着了。"

"是睡着了，不过被你的开门声吵醒了。"

开门声？我觉得自己基本没发出声音啊。

"呃...你在浴室里呆了半个多小时还没出来，我有点担心，所以就自作主张进来了。对不起。"

纯黑一脸无趣地看着我，没做任何评论。好吧，其实我也觉得这题借口挺没说服力的。

"...呃，我有点冷？"

他看了我一眼，从浴缸里站起来，我这才发现他是穿着衣服的。用得着这么防着我吗？我不无受伤地想到。

"好吧。"

薄薄的一层衣服滴着水，贴在他身上，勾勒出修长的四肢和优美的肌肉线条。纯黑适合穿黑色的衣服。准确地说是黑色的西装，尤其是那种修身款，因为特显他身材，让他看起来英俊，漫不经心，不屑一顾。不过最重要的是，这些昂贵的衣服总能非常到位地衬托出他的风流多情，以及风流多情之下的冷酷无情。

望着他走向门边的背影，我突然感受一种前所未有的，愤怒。这愤怒如此强烈，以至于等我回过神来的时候，才意识到纯黑温热的身体正被我狠狠地抵在墙上。

纯黑看着我，表情里透着不可思议和歇斯底里的笑意，就好像看见了母鸡会飞一样。

"相信我，你绝对不知道自己在干什么—"

我用自己的嘴把他的嘲讽堵了回去。这种事不关己，看好戏的感觉让我的愤怒。我蹂躏碾压着他的嘴唇，吮吸他的唾液，舌头不容反抗地侵入他的口腔，和他的纠缠在一起。听到纯黑发出一连串快要窒息的呻吟声之后，我终于决定放开他的嘴唇，但并没有减轻压在他身上的力道。我们的身体紧紧贴在一起，我能隔着布料和皮肤感受到他快速的心跳。纯黑嘴唇微张，用力地呼吸着。我舔吻他的嘴唇，脸颊，顺着他的下颚线一路吻到他的耳垂，牙齿轻轻摩擦那里敏感的皮肤。

"你说得对，我改变主意了。"我耳语道，惊讶于自己声音中不加掩饰的欲望。

"...走开，放开我—"

发觉他想要推开我，我再一次吻住了他。膝盖强行顶进他的大腿之间，破坏了他的平衡，他只能在我的胸膛和墙壁间任由我摆布。

"宝贝，你自己老跟自己拧巴什么。我知道你在乎我，"贴着他的嘴唇对他低声说道，我摸向他的腰间，轻松地解开他的皮带扣，"你想要我，"我的手伸进湿透的布料里，握住他坚硬的分身。

耳边传来的甜蜜的喘息声让我简直要发疯。我在他的颈窝里用力地啃咬亲吻着，足以留下痕迹。我想在纯黑身上留下痕迹，我有权这么做，因为他是我的。不管他有什么样的过去，不管他曾经属于谁，或者还没忘了谁，他现在都是我一个人的，而这就够了。人生苦短，世事难料，也许过两天就死了，谁知道呢。重要的只有现在这一刻，过去与将来都无关紧要。

我扯下纯黑的裤子，纯黑配合地和我一起将它们褪下。美丽的双腿从地上乱作一团的布料里蹬出来，然后将它们踢向一边。纯黑勾上我的脖子，喘息着，警告我我会后悔的，难得的语气中不带笑意。我对他说我不这么想，然后一只手握住他的大腿，把它别在我的腰上，另一只手摸向他的身后，两根手指一起推进他紧致的入口。纯黑发出吃痛的呻吟，并再次开始挣扎，我这才稍微从情欲之中稍微清醒过来一点。

"纯黑，我...对不起。" 我亲吻他的脸颊，同时握住他的分身上下爱抚，不敢看他的表情。然而出乎意料地，我感觉到柔软的嘴唇轻轻贴在我的肩上，顿时感觉胃里有只小蝴蝶在扇动翅膀。不过下一刻肩膀上传来的刺痛感让我不禁倒抽一口凉气。

"疼吗，卷毛。"

"不疼—"

这次受到袭击的是我的嘴唇，几乎同时我就尝到了铁锈的味道。我们狂野地索取着对方，像两只互相撕咬的野兽。我探性地动了动埋在他身体里的两根手指，他立刻抱紧了我，靠在我怀里。我扶着他的腰，两根手指有节奏地开拓着他的甬道。当我感到滑腻湿润的肠液顺着手指流到我的手背上时，两腿之间硬的发疼的部位终于战胜大脑，获得了我身体的支配权。我把手指从纯黑的身体里抽出，然后弯下身，想把他抱起来，不料被狠狠推开。

"滚开，老子能走。"纯黑对我露出一个笑容，但却看不出任何笑意。接着他转身，步伐轻盈地离开了浴室。

我发誓就算我妈现在出现在我面前，也拦不住我跟着纯黑出去，跟着他到床上，发疯似地干他，直到让他因为尖叫而声音沙哑，直到让他失去意识。

葛志辉，你可真是，着了魔了。


End file.
